narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Koga Tensei's Jinchūriki Forms
within Koga's mindscape.]] Koga Tensei is the current jinchūriki of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox. When Koga taps into the Nine-Tails' chakra, it increases every physical aspect of his body. He is gifted with its mass amount of chakra and stamina, immense strength, increased speed, accelerated healing, and, at times, an almost impenetrable chakra shield. Ever since his training at the Falls of Truth, Koga has had complete control over the Nine-Tails chakra as he separated it's chakra from it's willpower. Initial Jinchūriki Form By simply tapping into the Nine-Tails' chakra, Koga's body begins its initial transformation. The first signs to this are his eyes; his pupils become slitted, and his irides will change from blue to red. Following this, his nails and canine teeth grow longer and sharper and his purple hair will grow longer and spikier, as it stands on end. He also gains whisker marks on his face that are not present in his normal form, making him more into the appearance of the Nine-Tails. He compares his usage of the initial form to Naruto's use of Sage Mode; using it to greatly argument his physical strength as well as allowing him access to his larger jutsu such as his stronger Rasengan variants and his more powerful Wind Release techniques. Depending on how much of the Nine-Tails' chakra is unleashed, the red chakra is capable of glowing around his body in an untamed way. This form also increases his speed to such levels that nothing short of a fully matured Sharingan is able to track his movements. He can also use the chakra as a shockwave, sometimes merely using a roar or thrusting his fist out to send a rush of energy at his opponent. Version 1 One-Tailed Form All the physical traits of the initial jinchūriki form are present and slightly altered, including black rings around the more berserk-looking eyes, longer nails, and canine-like features. This form also comes with an additional bonus: the red chakra became a complete shield around his body, in the shape of a fox, complete with long ears and a tail, known as the demon fox cloak. When he is in this form, Koga can fight more like a beast; instead of using his fists, he uses his elongated, sharpened claws, though due to his control of the Nine-Tails, he can fight much more humanly. Like with his initial jinchūriki form, while he can stand on his own two feet, Koga can move at greater speeds on all fours. Koga's most powerful weapon in this state is the chakra itself, and it appears to have a mind of its own. Since the chakra is sentient, it is extremely difficult, if not impossible, to predict, as Koga can be easily followed with the Sharingan, but the chakra can not. The chakra can also stretch far from the body, as when Koga is shown using his 'arms' to attack from great distances. Koga is also seen as being able to use the demon fox cloak's chakra tail like an extra limb, while hanging upside down. The chakra around his body grants him some measure of protection, enough that ordinary attacks like Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique will have no effect. However, the demon fox cloak is not without its drawbacks; after Koga uses his left arm for a number of attacks, it is left numb from overuse and the constant damage of the Nine-Tails' chakra on his body. Two-Tailed Form His physical characteristics matches the first two forms, but his red eyes and canines grew larger, and his lips acquired a black outline, similar to a fox's. The chakra shield's only difference between the one-tailed and the two-tailed form was the extra chakra tail that formed. Also like the other forms, he gains an increase in speed and power. The two-tailed form also caries similar risks to the one-tailed form. Three-Tailed Form The three-tailed form looks similar to the two-tailed form, but with the Nine-Tails' features becoming more pronounced. His eyes sometimes seem glow red, similar to the four-tailed Version 2 form, but can return to normal. The amount of chakra produced from this form is devastating, such that the air around Koga begins to sting others. With the standard chakra shield's protection and attack power, this form's roar has the power to create a powerful sphere of destruction, capable of destroying a large area around the blast. Six-Tailed Form Although Koga doesn't use this form too much, he was able to manage the powerful kinjutsu from higher level shinobi, restraining it with only the power of a chakra cloak. The cloak, like all of the other jinchūriki forms, surrounds Koga, and forms a number of tails made of chakra. In this form's case, he has six tails. Version 2 By tapping into the Nine-Tails' chakra reserves even further, Koga Tensei can enter his "version 2" forms. As stated by Sabu during Killer Bee's own transformations, this is done by forming the chakra into a human shape. These transformations are meant to give him an edge in battle without completely releasing the Nine-Tails, as that would endanger anyone around him and greatly fatigue him. The version 2 chakra cloak is much darker than version 1 (similar to Naruto's four-tailed form and upwards). Fox paws form around his feet, the fox ears on his head elongate. While in this form Koga becomes more muscular, and if necessary can create chakra bones, such as a fox's skull, to increase the strength of his attacks. One-Tailed Transformation While only seen briefly, this form is powerful enough to resist the initial pressure of Jūjika Kushizashi's Shitennō: Four Heavenly Kings. Three-Tailed Transformation Koga goes into a three-tailed state during his battle with Kai Saizu. In this state, his Nine-Tails Sonic Roar is powerful enough to push away a powerful Water Release technique from Kai, who was a former Raikage. The chakra is also rough and intense, as Koga commands Ū to retreat to the treeline before he allowed himself to transform. Six-Tailed Transformation Koga takes this form after watching Kai Saizu beat Inumaru Saizu to the point of near death. Though his rage caused the transformation, Ū states that Koga is in complete control. Nothing is known of it's abilities just yet. Full Nine-Tails Transformation In this form, Koga takes on the appearance of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox itself, rather than just a cloak, taking on the appearance of a huge demon fox-like creature with nine giant tails, orange fur and blood red eyes. Like his previous forms, he seems to be in full control of this form. He was forbidden to fully transform by Tsunade, the Hokage, due to its immense power. However, Koga often ignores this order, as he transforms to train or to fight formidable foes, above other reasons. In this form, he is able to create a huge sphere of chakra in front of his mouth and releases it as a widespread blast, causing destruction on a large scale. In part with his control over the Nine-Tails, Koga can turn parts of his body into parts of the Nine-Tails' body. For example, he can turn his chakra tails into a solid tail of the Nine-Tails. Likewise, while fully transformed, Koga can manifest his own human form from parts of the Nine-Tails' body.